


5 Times He Didn’t + 1 Time He Shouldn’t Have

by maliuh



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, Sorry Dwight, Underage Sex, mostly nasty, some fluff like you have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliuh/pseuds/maliuh
Summary: kind of a spin-off of my other work Love Me Most where Elio, Negan’s teenage son falls in love with Dwight and Dwight knows he shouldn’t but he loves him too





	5 Times He Didn’t + 1 Time He Shouldn’t Have

1.  
The first time Elio tried to seduce Dwight, it was easy, it was straight forward and simple. He had been left under Dwight’s care while Negan left for a few days. Huddling up to him on the plush sofa, Elio rubbing himself up against the older man, already hard.

It was easy for Dwight to say no. Easy for him to brush off Elio’s hands with a quiet, “Your Dad would kill me. Literally murder me with his bare hands.”

After the first rejection, he seemed to take his answer for what it was. Settling on playing checkers and getting to know him instead, Elio just figured he could get to know his body later.

That fucker.

2.  
The second time was harder. They’d been bonding, growing closer emotionally and the attraction was more than just skin deep now.

It was so unbelievably hard to resist him. He’d even slipped a little, let Elio grind himself on his thigh, “God,” he’d whined, “Just give it to me already.”

Which is what snapped him back into his right mind, “Elio, stop it,” scooting out from under him Dwight sighed, “You have to stop it.”

Sighing mockingly and rolling his eyes, Elio flopped onto the couch. Mumbling a quiet ‘whatever’ he faced the back of the couch to take a nap.

Dwight left, knowing he had to talk to someone, someone who wouldn’t spill. Maybe Sherry.

3.  
The third time wasn’t as outright obvious as the last two. Dwight didn’t mean to come earlier than usual. He didn’t mean to walk in on Elio jerking off.

But he just couldn’t look away. He was so beautiful, so angelic. His free hand was gripping the bedsheets so tightly, Dwight pondered the image of what it’d feel like to have him do that because of him.

“God, Dwight,” not even that could startle the man into motion, “All your fault,” he was getting close, “Wouldn’t have to do this if you’d just,” a moan cut him off, “Just fuck me, want you to fuck me so bad.”

Dwight’s knuckles were turning white as he gripped the doorway, not being able to tear his eyes away as he watched white spill over onto Elio’s stomach.

Without a word he slammed the door shut and left.

4.  
It was late. Elio’s affection had stopped coming in the form of sexual advances(for now) and began to come in waves of small gestures like hugs and touches.

It was late and raining. Dwight was sitting on the soft chair across from Elio’s bed, watching him twist and turn in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

A deep breath told Dwight he was awake, “D?”

“Yea, it’s me.”

“I need you. Please just come here.” His body stuttered, and he weighed his options, “Please.”

Kicking his shoes off he joined Elio, laying on top of the covers just in case. They faced each other, the only sound was breathing and the patter of rain hitting the window.

After minutes of silence, it was finally broken by Elio, “You know, this isn’t just some weird horny teenage crush.” Dwight shook his head and tried to speak, “I’m serious! I like you,” He mumbled, “I like you a lot.”

A kiss wasn’t overstepping it, right?

5.  
One kiss turned into two, turned into many many kisses, turned into very hot, very long tongue kissing. But only in the safety of Elio’s room.

Nothing ever happened beyond that, no matter how bad either of them wanted it. It seemed like so far, the kissing kept Elio satiated. This time was different.

When Dwight went in for the first kiss of the day, Elio dodged him, looking like a puppy that’d just been kicked, “Sherry showed up at my door last night.” Immediately, his heart dropped into his stomach, “You could’ve just told me you didn’t want me from the start.”

“Elio,” He was cut off.

“If you wanted me, why would you go back to her? Because you love her. You still love her even though you’ve been fooling around with me. She told me everything, about how you two wanted a family.. shit like that,” His eyes were filled with tears, “You could’ve just told me you didn’t want me.” He reiterated.

“I do want you,” Dwight grabbed hold of his face gently, staring him in the eye.

“Then prove it, you know what I want.” When moments passed and nothing happened Elio laughed bitterly, tears cascading down his cheeks when he blinked, “That’s what I fucking thought,” he tore himself away from the other man, storming off to his bedroom, “Just get out of here.”

+1  
When Dwight walked in the next morning, the first thing he did was kiss Elio. The kiss was filled with emotion, trying to desperately convey everything he’s been feeling these past hours.

“I do,” Dwight muttered in between kisses, “I do want you, Elio.” Falling onto the mattress Dwight landed on top of him.

No words were said as they shed their clothes, only the sound of Elio’s bedside drawer sliding open and the squelching of lube. It didn’t take long, three fingers and a couple of minutes later Dwight was inside. Their combined noises filled the silence. It was like everything around them melted away until it was just them and nothing else.

Elio finished first, eyes rolling back as he spilled everywhere, nails clawing at the others back. He brought Dwight with him as he came, his teeth scraped over Elio’s neck in a frenzy and he told him what he’s been feeling all this time, “I love you, Elio, I do, I love you.” Warmth was all Elio could feel as he was pumped full.

All that it took to come crashing down was Negan, “No the hell you don’t!” With those few words Elio’s heart collapsed into itself. Dwight was yanked away from him, given only enough time to put his pants back on, “Simon, you know where to bring him. Make sure he gets cleaned up first.”

Elio didn’t dare waste time, haphazardly cleaning himself and throwing on clothes from the floor. He dashed out the door, Simon following suit. His chest constricted tighter and tighter with every passing moment, “Dad!”  
Elio tried desperately to stop his father from killing the other man, only to be pulled back by Sherry.

Elio turned on her and shoved her hands off him, “If you ever touch me ever again I swear to god I will rip your arms right out of their sockets.”

Negan could only laugh, pausing his brutal beating, “You can’t be serious, Elio.” with tears in his eyes he faced his father.

“It’s my fault, Dad. Don’t hurt him.” Negan hasn’t seen him this worked up in years, when his hardened look didn’t ease up, he spoke again, “Dad, I wanted it, I asked him for it.”

“He should have said no!”

“He did!” One by one the tears bubbled over, “He said no and I didn’t listen! It’s my fault!” The sight of Dwight on the floor mangled was too much to handle.

“I won’t kill him,” a sigh, “But! This will not go unpunished,” Elio tensed again, fearful of whatever was in store, “Let this be a lesson,” he turned his attention to all of the Saviors, “Don’t ever fucking put your hands on my boy. I don’t care how much he begs. Don’t. Do. It.”

Arat laid a gentle hand on Elio’s arm, preparing for what was to come, “Simon,” Negan addressed, “Get the iron.” All at once Elio began to scream and sob, the image of his father slowed down as he grabbed the hot metal. Two men he couldn’t remember hauled Dwight up onto his knees, “Any last words before I melt your face off?”

Dwight’s eyes landed on Elio being restrained by Arat, “It’s not your fault, Elio.” The sizzling and his yells of pain were all Elio could hear as he fell to the ground.

He should have listened the first time.


End file.
